Fifty Shades of Vane
by JarlyMorgan4Ever
Summary: This fan fiction is based upon Victoria Newman & Cane Ashby. What's happens when hate and love crosses the line
1. The Inevitable

Victoria and Cane pulled away from their kiss but another glance into each other eyes sent them into wanting more. So they started passionately kissing again. Cane lift victoria upon the counter. Victoria started unbuckling his belt as he started kissing on her neck. Cane stopped and took her over to the couch where they proceeded into having mind blowing hate sex.

"Oh my god!" Victoria said waking up after in cane arm's. She got off him and scrambled for her clothes.

"Victoria." Cane moaned

"I have to go home." She said

"We gotta talk about this." He protested

"There's nothing to talk about." She insisted looking around for her bra

"Here." He said holding it up

Victoria snatched it. "So stupid. " She mumbled

"What?" He reflected

"I said this was so stupid. Your children could've walked in on us. But i guess you don't care because you're use to lying and covering things up." She said

"For someone who doesn't want to talk you sure just said a mouth full. My kids won't hear about this neither will anyone else. Victoria, you are just freaking out. " He said

"How am i suppose to act? We just had sex." She said

"Come here." He said

Victoria goes over to join him back on the couch.

"I don't want you freaking out over this. You are too beautiful to be freaked out." He said

"You're flirting with me at a moment like this?" She asked

"What you think?" He retorted with a smirk

"I think i better leave." She said then hurried out his house.

Cane shook his head then went to take a shower.

Victoria went home and showered too. Billy came into the house with johnny and katie. "Vick we're home." He yelled out

Victoria couldn't stop thinking of cane touches, kisses and sex. She never thought how it would be before. They always shared this mutual amount of hate and dislike for each other. Now she's questioning everything she thought about him.

Cane came out the bathroom in his robe getting a beer out the refrigerator.

"Dad, what's up?" Charlie asked.

"I heard about your accident involving Nikki Newman seriously charlie what was you thinking?" Cane asked harshly

"I wasn't thinking dad. I was just in pain from the breakup with Shauna." He said

Victoria came out the bathroom and saw Billy waiting. "How long you been there?" She asked

"Almost a hour really thirty minutes. Are you okay?" Billy said

"I'm fine why wouldn't i be?" She retorted

"Johnny and katie wants to go ice skating this weekend. Do you want to go?" Billy asked

"I have some work to do." Victoria said

Cane sent victoria a goodnight text. She smiled then texted him back goodnight.

"Billy, im about to go to sleep so i will see you tomorrow. " She said

Billy tries to kiss her but victoria rejects him. "Is it too soon?" He asked

"I'm just tired." She lied

"See you tomorrow." Billy said then left Victoria house.


	2. Our Little Secret

Cane knocked on victoria door. She opens it smiling. "What's up?"

"I think we need to talk." He said

"Come in nobody is here." She said

"I want to make things clear where we stand." He said

"What things?" She asked

"About us having sex yesterday. I can't let lily know that happened and neither can you." He said

"You think i would tell her? I understand what happend." She said

"Do you really?" He asked

"Cane,we got caught up in a heated moment. Lily has left you now but she's your wife. It was just sex i was not expecting anything more from you." Victoria said

"I just wanted to make sure we are clear." He said

"You think im going to be clingy now?" She said furiously

"I know you can be cold,victoria. Everyone knows that." He said

"And everyone knows you can be a liar and cheater. They will never know about this." She argued

They started kissing passionately then had sex again. Afterwards they found themselves just laying in bed apart from each other.

"You can leave now." She said

"You dismissing me?" He asked

"I don't care if you leave is all im saying." She said

"Would you care if billy walked in?" He asked

'Why are you bringing billy up?" She reflected

"He's your boyfriend. I can't stand the guy but you-" He started saying

"It's none of your concern." She said cutting him off and getting out her bed putting on her robe.

"Im not concern about you and billy. You know i don't care for him at all." He said

"I think you should leave this was a mistake." She said

Cane nodded then put on his clothes. "Victoria." He called out

"I know this is our little sceret." She said

"Can we try being adults about this?" He asked

"What you want me to say?" She reflected

"It's the second time we had sex. Im seperated from lily so me jumping into a relationship right now isn't a good idea." He said

"You think i want a relationship with you? Cane get real." She said laughing

Cane walked closer to her then gaze into her eyes. Victoria became slient feeling the heat between them made her weak. Which he noticed then he place his hands on her face. "You don't have to hide from me."

"You should go i have work to focus on." She said

Cane nodded then left victoria closed her eyes and exhale. Nikki seen cane leaving victoria house on her way up to the front door.

"Mom,your here." Victoria said glad for the distraction

"Is everything okay?" Nikki asked

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be mom?" Victoria reflected

"I just seen cane leaving here." Nikki said

"We were talking about work. He still wants to be apart of the company. He's begging for me to let him back." Victoria said

"Do you want some tea or hot chocolate?" Cane asked

"I could use some." Jill said

"How long have you been waiting outside? " He asked

"Not that long. I wanted to see if you were ok. I know you're still recovering from lily moving away." She said

"She made a decision without thinking twice about me. We're moving forward with our divorce." He said

"I thought you wanted to make up with lily what has changed that cane?" She reflected.


	3. Change of Heart

"Lily is what changed,mum. She had a change of heart. I begged her not to move away and that me having sam doesn't have to change our marriage." Cane said

"What she say?" Jill asked

"She can't handle juliet being apart of my life after everything we been through that is what changed her supposedly." He said

"I knew juliet was trouble." Jill said

"Dont start on me with that." He said becoming annoyed

"Im not going to judge you,i know the story. I just hate that you're alone and your family is being ripped apart by this." Jill said

"I hate it too but i have the kids to focus on. And chancellor too so don't worry about me." He said

"It will always be my job as your mother. I have some things to do but call me if you need me." Jill said then hugged him

"Mom,i feel like im drowning in my thoughts." Victoria said

"With what JT put you through that can come easily but sweetheart you are strong." Nikki said

"I would've believed that in a heartbeat last year but this time i just can't." Victoria said

"Let's go have lunch." Nikki suggested

"I have to shower then work. I will be ok." Victoria said

"You sure?" Nikki asked

"Yes!" Victoria said then hugged her and nikki were leaving.

Cane went to work at Chancellor trying regroup his thoughts but he couldn't stop thinking of victoria.

"Hi dad." Mattie said walking into his office snapping him out his thoughts.

"Sweetheart, how was school?" He asked

"It was okay we have our winter dance coming up. I need to go to the mall to pick up some outfits and other stuff." She said

"You need money?" He asked

"Yes please." She said

"Take this and try not to be late for dinner." He said giving her money

"Reed invited me to his house for dinner. You can join us if you like so you won't be alone." She said

"I think charlie can keep me company." He said

"Charlie went to visit mom." She said

"Really?" He asked

"Yes. That's also why im here he wanted me to tell you that he will call you later." She said

"Oh. So you and reed are just friends or what?" He said trying to avoid any details of lily

"I can't discuss reed with you,dad. You hate him and his mother." She said

"Hate is such a strong word. Reed just isnt the guy for you. He's not good enough for you. I just want what's good for you,mattie." He said

"You should really get to know reed. Come to dinner tonight with me." She said

"I will pass." He said

"Please dad!" She begged

"Alright i will go with you." He said caving in

"Thank you daddy!" She said hugging him

"Sure but if i feel the need to leave there we will." He said

"Okay. See you later!" She said then left his office.

"Can we make sure dinner is extra special tonight mom?" Reed asked

"I ordered take out. I had stuff to do for work so i couldn't cook." Victoria said

"It's cool. Im meeting mattie at the mall now we will be back here later." He said

"Do you need anything?" Victoria asked

"No. I'm cool mom see you later and mattie texted me that Mr Ashby will be coming over too for dinner." He said leaving the house

"Reed!" Victoria called out to him but he left instantly.

Cane and Victoria both was watching the GC buzz

"This is hilary hamilton reporting live i have received the latest buzz on lily ashby or should i say newly engaged lily dropping the ashby. Lily was seen wearing a engagement ring outside of her hotel room. Whose the lucky fella you might ask? No other than jordan wilde." Hilary annouced on television.


	4. Dinner For Two

Victoria made sure dinner was prepared well while feeling bad that cane had to find out about lily moving on on national TV. A knock came at the door suddenly. "Cane." She said opening the door

"Mattie wanted me to come." He said

"Oh!" She said

"Can i come in?" He asked

"Yeah sure come in. Sorry you just caught me by surpise." She said allowing him inside her house

"Mattie was relentless on me having dinner here. She wants me to give reed fair chance according to her prespective." He said

"You can hang your coat in the closet. Mattie is a smart girl who obviously know how to get her dad to see around his own ways." She said

"Mattie thinks she in love with reed now because everything else in her life seems confusing." He said hanging his coat

"You mean like lily moving on with jordan." She said

"You could add that to the list of things. She's a teenage girl and most teenage girls are exprenicing difficult right?" He said

"I don't know you seem like you know more about being a teenage girl than i do." She said laughing

"Its not like that." He said

"I'm just kidding,cane." She admitted laughing

"Oh i see what you did there trying to make me sweat." He said smiling

"It worked. But seriously you might be right about mattie." She said

"You're admitting im right?" He asked

"Don't take that to your head." She said

"It smells good in here." He said shifting the conversation

"I made chicken,potatoes and vegatables. I didn't know if it would be too much or too less." She said

"I like it." He admitted

Victoria smile then led cane into the dining room to the table. The phone rung and victoria answered. "Hello."

"Mom its me." Reed said

"Reed,where are you? Dinner is getting cold." She said

"The car broken down and the roads are closing. There's a snow storm heading our way." He said

"Oh no. I can come get you just give me the address." She said

"Me and mattie are staying at a friend house. I will see you tomorrow." Reed said

"I love you be safe." She said then hung up and joined cane back in the dining room

"That was reed. Him and mattie are stuck with a friend." She explained

"Mattie called me too." He said

"There's a snowstorm coming. I need to call billy about katie and johnny." She said then went back to the phone only to find the line dead.

"Looks like im stuck here." He said

Victoria and Cane stared at each other. "Let's eat before the dinner gets ruined." She said breaking the silence. They started eating.

"I haven't ate like this in awhile." He said

"You don't cook?" She asked

"If you call cereal cooking im your guy." He said laughing

"Oh wow. You definetly need to get in the kitchen more now that your single. Ladies love a good cooked meal every once and awhile." She said

"Maybe you can teach me a thing or two in the kitchen." He said

"I could but then you would just steal my kitchen secrets." She said

"I love a good secret." He said smirking

"I noticed." She said

"Was that a jab?" He asked

"Let's just eat dinner than you can go." She asked

"Why do you do that?" He asked

"Do what?" She asked

"Nothing." He said

"As i thought!" She said

"Queen of sabotage." He muttered

"What was that?" She asked

"You are queen of sabotaging. I tried being respectful towards you but you try twisting that into the impossible." He said

Thoughts of JT fighting with her popped into her head."Shut up bastard!" She screamed

"Excuse me?" He said

"JT get out!" She yelled

"I'm not victoria. Look at me." Cane said holding her face looking into her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry im sorry." She said sobbing

"It's going to be ok." He assured her

"You dont understand." She said

"Then explain it to me.What is wrong with you?" He said


	5. Victoria Opens up to Cane

"This is embarrassing to admit but i was abused by JT not just verbally. I thought we could finally be in a great place in our relationship but it became very ugly." She admitted tearfully

"I'm so deeply sorry you went through that with him. I never seen that side of him and i thought i really knew him." He said

"Me too but he changed,Cane." She said

"No woman deserve to be hit even if it is you." He said playfully

Victoria nudged him

"Sorry but no seriously. You get what im saying." He said

"I do and thank you." She said smiling

"What for?" He asked

"Trying to be nice." She said

He smiled

"So what happened between you and lily?" She asked

"You really want to know that?" He asked

"I asked didn't i?" She said

"She couldn't handle juliet being apart of my life now. I don't blame her because of everything juliet did and stands for." He said

"Do you still love lily?" She asked

"I have love for her but i can't make her happy. I can't make her be in love with me. I feel like my life has changed and we were pulled in opposite directions." He said

"That the way love goes sometimes." She said

"Yeah." He said

"Did you like dinner?" She asked

"You're an ok cook." He said

"Just ok?" She asked

"Okay." He said

"I do know something i'm more than ok in." She said

"Show me!" He said

She started kissing him passionately and he kissed her back they begin undressing each other.

"I think your beautiful." He said

"Less talking." She said smiling then begin kissing him again. Then they had sex.

Afterwards, they laid by the fireplace victoria put a warm blanket around them. She laid in cane arms as he sleeps. She sees a text message from billy. Which she chose to ignore.


	6. Billy Catches Vane

Billy walked into Victoria house and saw her laying in Cane arms under the blanket. "What's going on here?" He said waking them up

"Billy!" Victoria jumped up waking up cane and putting on her robe.

"What?! Cane said

"I should punch you right now!" Billy scoffed

"No. You should get out of here!" Victoria yelled

"I was bringing our kids back or did you forget they live here too?!" Billy yelled

"Don't you dare go there with me. This is my home i can do whatever or whomever i want here. Give me your key now and get out!" Victoria said

"I should be going." Cane said picking up his clothes

"No. You can use the shower here there's no use to you running off now." She said

"Cane,aren't you still married to lily or are you using victoria just for sex?" Billy asked

"What's going on or not in my life isn't your business billy!" Cane said then went to shower

"Billy,what is wrong with you?" Victoria asked

"He's using you and i thought we were getting back together." Billy said

"I'm a big girl,billy. You cheated on me and hurted me so you throwing accusations on cane is laughable." She said

"I'm looking out for you!" He said

"I can look out for myself.Where is that key?" She said

"We are better than this victoria." Billy said

"Key now!" She demanded

Billy gave her house key back. "I will still look out for you and the kids." He said then left her house.

Victoria shook her head and Cane came back into the living room. "I'm sorry. I should get going." He said

"Billy had no business being here to begin with." She said

Reed entered the house. "Mr Ashby,did you sleep over?" He asked

"I got snowed in last night." He said

"Mattie is on her way home." Reed said

"Thank you. I will be seeing you around." Cane said then left


End file.
